


you'll never get a wish from a bone

by liveyourtemptation



Series: cisco ramon's interdimensional community network [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: Vibe only calls him when he really hits rock bottom. Reverb doesn't care so much.





	

Vibe only calls him when he really hits rock bottom. Reverb doesn't care so much, he doesn't hold grudges against his own self and he's not so vain to be insulted by the disdain in Vibe's eyes. In the end Vibe still comes back to him again and again. And Reverb likes Vibe, likes his kindness, his desperate struggle for morality. All that which Reverb stopped being a long time ago. He likes to think his indifference to other people makes him more powerful but he sees Vibe's powers grow stronger everyday regardless. Whatever. He's not going to cry about things he lost. He is who he is. If you share your conscious with the universe you need a firm grip on who you are; you have to draw your borders around yourself tightly or you might get lost completely.

 

He drags Vibe into a bar on Earth-2 and orders for both of them; two glasses and a bottle. Vibe slumps over the counter and only looks up to down his shot. Reverb refills his glass.

 

“So, tell me,” Reverb says. “What's going on? Another evil speedster? Did your new Wells already stab you in the back?”

 

“Yes, no,” Cisco says and shakes his head. “It's not about that.” He picks his glass up and sips at it.

 

The bartender watches them from the far end of the bar. He's used to see them together and Reverb had slipped that they're twins somewhere in the conversation, but still- Maybe people around here just don't appreciate there being more than one of Reverb. He smiles at the thought of that, raising his glass to toast to the bartender.

 

“I met this girl,” Vibe says, and Reverb focuses back on him. “And she is from another earth.”

 

“Sounds tragic,” Reverb says. “Why don't you just hop over there from time to time?” He would never understand Vibe's need to make everything so complicated.

 

“They outlawed interdimensional travel on that earth,” Vibe says and Reverb rolls his eyes. “And I don't even know if she would want to see me. Maybe I should vibe her. I don't know.” He finishes his glass.

 

Reverb refills it again and pats him on the back. “Sure, go for it. Who could say no to you?”

 

“That just sounds incredibly self-absorbed coming from you,” Vibe says with a raised eyebrow.

 

Reverb smirks. “What's her name, anyway?”

 

“Cynthia,” Vibe says. “And she's a meta, too. She has kind of similar powers to us. You'd like her. And she is so beautiful.” He lets his head sink on the wood of the counter and whispers, “So beautiful.”

 

“Wait a second.” A smile starts to spread over Reverb's face. “She's called Cynthia? With our powers? Is she from the same earth as your new Wells?”

 

“Yeah?” Vibe says and raises his head. He narrows his eyes as he sees the grin on Reverb's face. “How do you know that?”

 

“Dude,” Reverb says and lays his arm around Vibe's shoulder. “I hate to break it to you, because I know you will be upset about it. But she is one of us.”

 

Vibe stares at him. Either he didn't understand him or his brain just went into self-destroy.

 

“You mean, she is our doppelganger? From Earth-19?” Vibe says slowly. “But she's a woman.”

 

“All the universes in the multiverse and you think there is not one where we are a woman?” Reverb asks and waggles his finger in front of Vibe's face in a scolding gesture.

 

“I guess, you're right,” Vibe says faintly. He downs his glass and refills it himself. Then he looks like a realization dawns on him. “Oh god, I have become you.”

 

“And you promised me that if you would ever get involved with yourself, it would be with me,” Reverb says, not sure if his outrage is completely faked.

 

“I never said that,” Vibe replies with a frown.

 

“It was implied.” Reverb smirks again. “Come on, don't beat yourself up. It happens to the best of us. Like, she definitely knows who you are, and if she's into it-” Reverb doesn't get to finish because Vibe is waving his hand in front of his face.

 

“Stop, stop. Don't talk me into it. Why do I ever talk to you?”

 

Reverb leans closer to whisper, “Because you know I'm right.”

 

“No,” Vibe almost yells but he has to laugh. “No, you're never right.”

 

“Hey, you're the one who called me up all lovesick about himself.”

 

“Stop, please,” Vibe whispers and slumps back on the counter. “Just leave me here to die of shame.”

 

Reverb rolls his eyes. “Get a grip, kid.” He takes a look around. He got sucked into the conversation and he almost forgot that they're out in public. But luckily the bar is so crowded their conversation went under in the noise. Reverb looks over to the bartender who is still eying them. He puts some money on the counter and then pulls Vibe from his stool.

 

“Let's get out of here,” He says. “You look like you had enough to drink.”

 

“It's your fault,” Vibe mumbles and he leans a bit on Reverb. But maybe Reverb is just imagining that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware that cynthia is, in canon, an independent character and i don't want to undermine that. i just thought it would be a fun scenario and i really want to see a female vibe/cisco.


End file.
